campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Percy Jackson:Missing
Author's Note This is Force Rookie,just wanted to let you know that Blue Surge Noob is out of commmision following my iPad being updated to iOS 7. -Force Rookie,Note Typed at 10:02 AM These are the thoughts of the characters during Percy's disappearance and during the events of SoN. (Character POV's are from almost every camper with a name and his family.) Leo Leo felt too lazy to work on the Argo ||. Ever since Jason and Annabeth revealed that Percy Jackson was at the other camp,Annabeth was pushing the Hephaestus cabin to work harder- she even started to help. So he gave an Iris Message to Jason and Piper saying, "It's time for demigod history! Who wants to find out about Percy Jackson?!" Jason just groaned and rolled over (He was still asleep). Piper was too busy with breaking up a fight between her cabinmates over which perfume was better. Percy Jackson....The guy was mentioned in the entire camp. That name even stuck to Leo ever since he arrived at Camp Half-Blood. His curiousity got over him and he went to look for someone who knew him. Annabeth? Out of the picture. She would grab her knife and swing it at you if you ask her about Percy. That Lord of the Wild guy? Probably my best bet. Leo thought. So he entered the forest,and was led to the Lord of the Wild's location by some nymphs. "...but we have nothing to lose,Juniper!" he heard someone shout. "...Grover,Annabeth sent search parties to look for Percy!" another voice shouted. He looked over to see a satyr and a wood nymph argueing about Percy Jackson. So he did the natural thing: He slipped on a puddle of water a water nymph made. "Umm,Hi?" Leo said nervously. The satyr looked at him as if he was studying him. He just sighed. "You want to know about Percy do you?" Leo was shocked beyond words. A satyr who could sense what you're thinking? He has got to kidnap that guy. "Umm,Yeah?" Leo asked. "Sit down,let me introduce myself. I'm Grover Underwood,Lord of the Wild,best friend of Percy Jackson." "Leo,Leo Valdez. Part of the Seven demigods who're gonna venture to Greece." He smiled. "That means you're gonna go the Roman camp right?" Leo nodded. "Well let me tell you about him. Perseus Jackson- That's his real name. He's a son of Poseidon,and befriended about- Two monsters?" "Two Monsters?" Leo asked. "One was a Cyclopes,His name is Tyson. A son of Poseidon,too. He's the general of the Cyclopes Army,though "PEANUT BUTTER!!!" is a weird battle cry. Leo resisted the urge to laugh at Tyson. "Next is Mrs. O' Leary,a hellhound." Leo's eyes widened at the name. "I know what you're thinking.Who names their hellhounds Mrs. O' Leary?. Well,the creator of the Labyrinth does." "You mean Dae-something?" "Yup. We called him Quintus at first,then we found out he created the Labyrinth and BOOM he gave his life so that the Titan army wouldn't be able to go through the maze." "Nice sacrifice,what else did Percy do?" "Well he also battle-" Grover was cut off by the conch horn as it blew. "Maybe later,See you Grover,tell me more later!" Leo shouted as he ran from the forest. He could have sworn he saw Grover smile as he ran. But he just shook the feeling off. His mind attached itself about Percy Jackson,he seemed cool,befriending two monsters that could kill him. Even if he knew so little about him- Leo knew,that the camp needed him. Everyone was relying on Leo to work on the Argo ||. It was the only way,So he would work on the Argo || nonstop. The camp needed him. And to do that,they needed Leo to do the work. Category:Fanfiction Category:Commaner Force Rookie Category:Blue Surge N o o b